Gage Mann
Gage Mann lives in Shade and works in the collections division of the Shade Public Library. On his way home from a date with Ava he gave a bearded stranger a lift back to the city. The man turned out to be Axle Rubix, a mysterious fugitive. Gage Mann is protrayed by ''Dynamo'''s co-creator Ian Hubert. Biography Episode 1 Trying to woo a woman named Ava, Gage took her out to the Dustlands to spend the night watching the stars in the sky. While there they heard a zombie moan loudly in the distance which prompted them to head back to Shade in Gage's RV. While driving home to Shade, Ava revealed that she'd talked to his ex-girlfriend Liz the other night, who had told her to look out, since this was the same place he'd taken her before he'd asked her out. Ava told Gage that if there is anything he would like to ask her, he should do it. Gage's response was interrupted by Ava, who pointed out the bearded man walking outside in the wastelands. She suggested that they give the man a lift. Gage pulled the RV over so Ava could let the stranger, named Axle Rubix, into the vehicle. Gage drove the vehicle to the towering wall of Shade. .]] Gage reached out the side window and swiped a card through a machine placed next to the road, opening a gate in the wall into the city, and drove the RV through the city, stopping at a place with fences and building, surrounded by large lights. Gage went to sleep with Ava inside the RV, while the Rubix slept in the bed above front seats. While asleep Gage seemingly had a surrealistic dream in which he woke up in a room lit with hot pink light. He was met by a glowing 3-dimensional cube that appeared hovering in the air in front of him. Text appeared next to the cube, instructing Gage to move to the cube. He obeyed and pointed his hands towards the cube, moved them, and the cube was moved accordingly. The text was then replaced by instructions to rotate the cube. Episode 4 The next day Gage woke up to find that Ava had abandoned him, and that Rubix had disappeared too. Gage placed a roll of tape on a record player, a piece of paper on top of the roll, and a glass of water on top of the paper. He pressed play, and the glass beings to spin. He taped a sausage to a lamp and positioned the odd conglomeration so that the sausage touched the glass, producing a musical tune, much like a glass harp. He produced a tune from his keyboard to accompany the constant high-pitched note. He then went onto the roof of his RV to make coffee, heating the mixture in the mug with the light from a lamp. After getting a receipt from a device inside his RV with instructions from his work, Gage went to work, going to the apartment of Mr. Stanton to collect some books and overdue fines. Gage went on to the apartment of Mr. Wahlberg to collect fines. However Wahlberg proved to be a violent, temperamental man, as Gage asking him to pay his overdue fines made him so angry he was willing to beat him a wooden pole he carried. Wahlberg was constantly interrupted by his dog's barking, making him more angry. Just when Wahlberg was about to hit Gage with his pole, Axle Rubix came to Gage's rescue, grabbing the pole mid-air and stabbing Wahlberg with it. To thank Rubix for saving his life Gage showed Rubix around in the city. In the evening they stopped at the Colorbar, where they had junkfood, and Gage stole a french fry from Rubix. Rubix grabbed Gage's hand to try and take back the fry, but Gage quickly put it in his mouth. Gage noted that Rubix had not spoken once since they had met in the Dustlands, and said that it left him tobelieve one of three things: that Rubix is either a super super super chill guy, really stupid or forgot his memory. Gage noted that he wasn't super chill since he'd freaked out about the fries. He decided to err on the side of flattery and rule out stupidity, concluding that he'd forgot his memory. Gage mentioned that his ex-girlfriend Liz is a psychologist and that she'd taught him some things. Gage asked Rubix what he remembered first. Physical appearance Gage is slim and lean, with blonde hair, often wearing a dark suit. He sometimes sports a bit of facial hair. Personality Gage has an upbeat, quirky personality. Although he describes himself as an introvert attempting to make conversation, he remains a talkative source of warmth and humor (often in the face of adversity). Abilities Possessions Relationships Relatives Appearances Trivia See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Shade citizens